Conventionally, a known valve lift control device is configured to control a lift of an intake valve or a lift of an exhaust valve of an internal combustion engine. A valve lift control device may rotate with a camshaft and may switch a position of a slider, which is movable in an axial direction relative to the camshaft. A known solenoid actuator may be employed to switch the position of the slider. For example, the solenoid actuator may alternately activate one of two regulation pins according to the movable direction of the slider. In this way, the solenoid actuator may fit a tip end of the regulation pin to a fitting groove formed in the slider.